The present disclosure relates generally to wireless communication between controller devices and accessories and more particularly to dynamic connection management for wireless accessories.
Electronic devices are becoming increasingly popular in a range of applications. Mobile phones, tablet computers, home entertainment systems, and the like are just some of the electronic devices users interact with regularly.
Another category of electronic devices that is becoming more popular includes various electronically controllable “accessory” devices, such as thermostats, lighting devices, household appliances, etc. Users want to control these devices easily and conveniently using mobile devices and the like as controllers. For this reason (among others), it may be desirable for a mobile device to communicate wirelessly with accessories.